Moving On
by Smithss.11
Summary: Chase tries to move on when Skye marries Marshall. Meanwhile, Rocky and Zuma raise a wolf pup together.
1. Chapter 1

'You are invited to the wedding of Marshall and Skye.'

Those words. The words stuck in his head when he read them off the paper. He had strong anger, at Skye, Marshall and even himself.

Chase tore up the invitation with his teeth, he tore it up into pieces. He realized how many years it has been since the original Paw Patrol members have been together. Rocky and Zuma got together, Chase moved on to train new Police pups in Baltimore, Rubble lived in Alaska along with Everest as a roommate, Skye went around the world saving others with her flight skills, and Marshall was a Fire pup in Georgia.

Marshall and Skye announcing their wedding was a surprise to everyone, none even knew that they were dating at all, Chase didn't see what Skye sees in Marshall to make her choose him instead of Chase. He felt so angry, at Skye, Marshall, and himself. For not confessing sooner, maybe if he did, he would've got her as a wife.

Chase sighs, he didn't want to be selfish, Marshall got to her first. He must like her back as well. But Marshall, he was Chase's brother, the oldest pup that he lived with while in Adventure Bay. He and Marshall were Ryder's first pups.

Chase decided on one thing that he could do, he was going to that wedding, and he was going to take Skye back.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Zuma says to Rocky licking his cheek.

"Yes?" Rocky replied smiling.

"Did you hewe about the abandoned wolf pup in the forest?" Zuma asked him, they still lived in Adventure Bay in their own house.

"No, I haven't, what about it?"

"Thewe was a wolf pup found in a bag neaw the fowest, evewyone says that the pup's pawent's abandoned him since biwth," Zuma explained, he smiled at his mate. "Do you know what that means?"

"Well, we have been talking about pups, but this is a wolf pup," Rocky says unsurely. Zuma made puppy eyes at his mate. Rocky sighs. "I just hope he doesn't-"

"He won't Wocky, we can be good parents," Zuma nudged Rocky to the door. "Let's go."

"All right, all right," Rocky says laughing.

It was easy to gain full custody of the wolf pup, Zuma was instantly in love with him. He had grey fur and blue eyes. Rocky became in love with him as well, but he was only worried about the pup's wolf tendencies. Like eating meat and being protective over mates to the point of murder.

"What should we name him Wocky?" Zuma asked.

"Jeb," Rocky replied.

"Jeb, I like it," Zuma says looking down that the pup. "Hey, Jebby."

Jeb cooed at Zuma. Rocky smiled at the two, maybe things won't be as bad.

* * *

The wedding was held in Adventure Bay, everyone was surprised and excited. Marshall smiled at his big day, he greeted everyone with happiness. He spotted Rocky and Zuma with Jeb.

"Hey, guys," Marshall greeted walking over. "Who is this?"

"Jeb ouw son," Zuma replied.

"He's a wolf pup, cool," Marshall smiled, "How has it been raising him?"

"Not hard, but he does do some wolf things," Rocky explained. "He mostly keeps running back to the forest when he's alone and only eats meat."

Skye walks over and kisses Marshall on the cheek, "Hey honey."

"Skye, is everything ready?" Marshall asked.

"Well, we're just waiting on one pup," Skye replied.

Chase walks in, he looks at Marshall and Skye snuggling against each other, he felt sick in his mouth. He walks over slowly.

"Chase! You're here!" Marshall shouts, he goes over and hugs him. "I'm sorry i didn't let you know about the wedding earlier, but you can be my best pup."

"That will be nice," Chase muttered, he tried not to attack him then and there.

"Hey Chase, it's been too long," Skype greeted.

"Oh hey Skye," Chase smiled at her, but still felt anger at her for choosing Marshall.

"Ok everyone, let's get started!" Marshall says smiling.

The wedding was perfect, Chase had to try not to object to their marriage. He also tried not to bite Marshall when he kissed Skye. After the ceremony, everyone chatted away, Marshall talked to Skye about having pups. Chase walked over to interrupt them.

"Can I talk to you, Skye?" Chase asked.

"Sure," Skye replied. She and Chase walked over to a private spot.

"Skye…" Chase sighed. "Why did you marry Marshall?"

"What? Because I love him, Chase what is this about?"

"I love you as well."

"Well, I'm also married Chase, I love Marshall and there is nothing you can do that can change it," Skye says angrily. Chase forced himself against her, she scratched his face in response. "Don't ever come near me again!"

Skye storms off, while Chase sits on the ground holding his face with his paw.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna!" Marshall shouted to his four-year-old daughter.

Luna, a dalmatian-cockapoo hybrid walks to her father. "Yes, daddy?"

"I want you to meet someone, do you know Uncle Rocky and Zuma?"

"Yes daddy, they came over for Christmas last year."

"Do you remember Jeb?"

Luna bit her lip and nods. She knew Jeb the wolf. She knew it wasn't right to judge others, but she was scared of the young wolf pup. He was kind and sweet to her, but his wolf nature sometimes kicks in.

"Jeb is going to be staying with us for a while, " Marshall stated.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Well there was an incident at school, and now Jeb has to go away from his school for a while. He'll sleep in the guest room."

A knock on the door was heard, Marshall went over to open it. Standing at the door was Rocky and Zuma with their son, Jeb. They had bags as well.

"Jeb, be nice to Uncle Mawshall ok?" Zuma stated.

"And if there are any problems, just call us," Rocky stated.

They left Jeb, and he walked inside of the house and stared at Marshal uneasily.

"Don't worry, I won't complain about anything that you do," Marshall explained with a smile. He showed Jeb to the guest room where he sets down his stuff.

"Where is Luna?' Jeb asked in a quiet voice.

"She's in her room, but make sure to knock first," Marshall replied.

Jeb went over to Luna's room, he the door.

"Who is it?" Luna asked through the door.

"It's Jeb."

Luna became quiet.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Luna opened the door slowly and Jeb came in and looked around.

"So what do you want?" Luan asked.

"Well...to hang out with you, we're friends."

Luna bit her lip.

"We are friends, right?" Jeb asked.

"I mean, your umm…" Luna trailed off. She sighs. "I don't picture you as a friend."

Jeb held back his tears and his jaw.

"You're a wolf, I can't be friends with someone that is-"

Jeb stormed out of the room. Luna followed him.

"Wait, Jeb!" She called out. "Please come back!"

"Why should I? You don't want to be friends with a wolf." Jeb stormed off to his room.

At Dinner, Jeb eats quietly, while Marshall told Skye and Luna multiple jokes.

"Hey Jeb, you ok?" Skye asked the quiet wolf.

"No…" Jeb replied. He got up from his seat. "I'm sitting with a wolf hater!"

Marshall and Skye became confused until they realized that he was mentioning Luna. Jeb growled and ran away from the table.

"Jeb! He's going to the forest!" Marshall yelled, he ran after him.

"We're going to have a talk about this later young lady, " Skye stated to Luna.

The two girl pups followed Marshall. They all ran to the forest in which Jeb was huddled near a tree.

"Luna goes, " Marshall stated. "It's your fault he is like this."

Luna walks over to Jeb, he gives her a growl. She walks closer.

"Jeb, I'm sorry for what I said," Luna apologized. "You aren't bad."

"I might as well be," Jeb replied grimly. "You know why am I here? I lost control, I attacked a pup, almost killed him. I'm bad."

"You aren't bad."

"You said it yourself, why would you want to be friends with a wolf?"

Luna placed her paw on his.

"Because you're different from other wolves, I would be happy to be friends with someone like you, I don't hate you, I don't. Please don't run into the forest again."

Jeb slowly walks out of the forest with Luna walking behind him. He went into the house and to his room ignoring Marshall and Skye.

"Luna you're grounded," Skye stated.

"Jeb is deeply hurt after what you said," Marshall added. He sighs. "We just wanna know why?"

"I'm scared, " Luna replied. "The stories about wolves we're told in my class and I got scared."

"Oh honey, Jeb isn't scary, he's just angry, " Skye says.

"Just don't do it again ok?" Marshall stated.

Luna nods, her and her parents walk into their house. But they don't see a figure in the shadows watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna and Jeb have become nice friends. Jeb was still uneasy after what Luna said, but she assured him that she won't do it again.

Jeb still stayed over Marshall and Skye's. The teachers aren't too happy about Jeb being at school, so he still was at their house for his safety.

It took five years before anyone actually calmed down. Jeb could finally go to school, but he went to Luna's school. Her friends weren't too happy with Luna being friends with a wolf.

So she left them.

Luna and Jeb walked home, Jeb was bigger and stronger, he had an aura around him that made everyone feel that he could snap at any minute. Luna grew to be beautiful, every male pup wanted her, but since she was friends with Jeb they wouldn't go near her.

"Jeb, how was the test?" Luna asked.

"I think I did good-" Jeb suddenly turned his head to a bush a few feet from them. "I smell someone."

"Who?" Luna asked she looked behind her scared.

"A male pup, adult, German Shepard," Jeb listed while he smelled the air.

Jeb launched at the bush, but no one was there.

"Maybe it was a fluke," Luna says.

"No, I have a good sense of smell, look here."

Jeb showed her a camera and some photos of Luna, "look, and these are recent too."

Luna became scared, Jen took the stuff and walked her home. He stuck close to her, which made her blush because he is being so protective of her.

When they came home, they told Marshall and Skye about what they found. They even showed them the pictures.

"It must be a pervert!" Marshall shouted he growled.

Jeb growled along with him, "what can we do?"

"We can only wait around, wait for the stalker to come, " Skye stated. "Luna, stay with Jeb, he is more fit and athletic than us so he will protect you."

Luna nods, she and Jeb go into her room. Luna shook in fear.

"Don't worry I won't let whoever is after you get to you, " Jeb stated.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Well, I like you a lot."

Luna blushed. Jeb leaned in and gave her a kiss. He then proceeded to bite her neck giving her a red mark.

"What did you just do?" Luna asked.

"I made you my mate. If that's ok with you."

"It is. You're brave and protective of me, you're perfect for me."

They kissed, but Jeb heard a noise. He went to go check it out. Luna screamed when she felt someone grab her, Jeb heard her and saw a dog in black carry her. Jeb bit the dog in the leg and started to attack them.

Luna ran from the dognapper and Jeb took off their mask to see who it was.

"Uncle Chase?!" Luna shouted, "why?!"

"I'm angry that Marshall married Skye and had you, I was going to kidnap you and keep you all to myself, " Chase explained.

"You sicko!" Jeb shouted. "Don't touch her!"

Jeb tied up Chase and the police came and took him away.

Years later Jeb and Luna got married and had five pups.


End file.
